Gauze pads, when packaged, consist essentially of at least a double layer of non-woven web that is folded at least once. Various techniques have been utilized to make up gauze pad packages. Many of the prior attempts have been slow and cumbersome. For example, rollers have been used to fold a web, but they do not provide the necessary accuracy of folds.